1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to display screens, more particularly, to a display screen used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and other flat panel displays are widely used in mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other portable electronic devices. As the man-machine communication interface, the display screens are indispensable in providing necessary information.
However, in practical use, when used in bright environments such as sunlight, the display screens of the portable electronic devices may experience reflection, making it difficult to view content.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.